shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Luther Foxe/Personality and Relationships
Personality Luther is an extremely ceberal person, with his mind constantly at work on multiple things at once. Luther is the type of person who is constantly analyzing a situation or person, to find a to take advantage of the situation or the weakeness of the person. Whilst this sounds harsh, it is more a product of his upbringing than an act of mallace. Whilst he does try to ensure that he knows the weaknesses of his opponents and friends alike, he does it as a method of defence, since as a child he was raised with the concept that the least prepared person always ended up losing out. Luther has an extreme love of womanizing and spent most of his teen years learning how to pick up as many women as possible in the shortest amount of time. Although his passion for the "art" is put into practice much less often since he became a pirate (due to the fact that he spends a large amount of time with the same people), he still goes back to his old ways when the crew reach land. As such the statement that Luther is a man with a woman in every port is not one that could be called inaccurate. Another vice of Luther's is gambling, another product of his unusual childhood. He regularly plays games of chance in every port that the Seraph's pass through and has established himself within the crew as a good source of revenue for the crew's coffers. However when playing against his crew mates Luther refuses to use his abilities, as he dos not lke the idea of grifting his nakama. Relationships 'Crew' Kai De Avalon Kai and Luther are best friends with almost opposing personalities. Kai looks up to Luther because of his natural confidence and charm; hoping to one day be able to emulate his social skills. Luther in turn looks up to Kai for his ability to stay calm and in control in almost any situation. 'Eldora' Luther and Eldora see each other almost like siblings, Luther watching over her as if she was his little sister and he is quite protective of her. 'Zarah Karim' Luther and Zarah spend most of their time together arguing with each other, launching any insult they can think of at the time and some of their usual favourites. The two are both extremely confident in their dealings with the opposite gender and as such there is always a feeling of sexual tension when the two are around each other. However despite their constant arguements, the two are shown to care about each other a great deal; which is shown when Luther is injured in combat and Zarah cannot sleep until she knows he is okay (which she constantly denies when asked by Luther). 'Kitsune' 'Family' 'Allies/ Friends' 'Moonstar & Lain' Luther met Moonstar and Lain in Alabasta and became good friends (see A dancer in the land of Sand? The Seraph Pirates meets the girl with a talking cat!!). Lain is particularly fond of Luther after he gave her a portion of crab meat the same size as her entire body. 'Enemies' 'Other' Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Subpages